A Loving Winter
by FireEmblemCrazy
Summary: Winter is a romantic season. When two people, enter in the magical spell of love, wonders can happen. EdxWin Fic, my first fanfic. Set after the movie. Now completed with a Christmas Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric was walking, more like strolling, into the warmth of the Rockbell house, feeling a gush of cold wind, sending chills down his spine. It had been six months since Al and him returned from the other side of the gate. Ed was smart, spending countless hours deciphering his fathers journals, and found a way back. 

Some say Ed is a genius, a legend of his own time...

But to him, he was just a child. A child unsure of what he wanted.

"Hey Ed! It's cold out there, and you didn't even wear a coat!" Winry Rockbell exclaimed, working on Ed's arm, while Ed was wearing a spare. "You should take care of yourself more, Ed. You are so reckless sometimes."

"Hmph. I think I am carefull enough! the homunculi and Dante are gone, who's going to stop me?"

"I am just saying Ed!"

"Well, maybe you didn't need to say it!"

"If you were taller, you won't have to worry about people hurting you!"

"Stop calling me short!"

"It's true! People won't try to harm you, if they think you are a big tough man!"

"But I am!"

"You are tough, but not big." 'Even a little handsome' Winry thought.

Another typical day in the Rockbell home. Al was upstairs, completely unaware of the little quarrel between Ed and Winry.

"Is my arm done yet, Winry?"

"Nope."

"Fine, Im going back out. See ya later, Win."

He just shut the door, not waiting for Winry to say bye. Ed was pissed off. "Dammit, is that all Winry thinks of me? Short? Dammit! If I had to say someting about her, I would say that she is so... cute. All that long hair, those cute eyes, that nice, soothing voice, and all those curves in the right places. If only I could tell her that I loved her!"

Ed was lost in his own head, or better put, lost in his love for Winry. His thought continued on for a good, long hour.

"Ed! Dinner!" He heard Al say behind him, realizing he was hungry.

He rushed to the house, welcomed with a warm smell of stew. His favorite. He stopped at the door, sniffing the delicious essence the stew gave.

"Are you going to eat, anytime soon, Ed?" he heard an older woman say.

"Sure thing Pinako."

Ed, Al, Winry, and Pinako all sat down, and began eating.

Ed took one sip of the stew, and moaned with delight. "You make good soup, Win."

Winry blushed. "Thanks, Ed." She just stared at him, eating. 'He is so hansome. If only I could tell him I loved him. And also to wear a jacket when it is cold out!'

"Hey Winry?" Al interupted Winry's thoughts.

"Yes, Al?"

"Can I talk to you for a second, in the kitchen?"

"Sure Al."

Winry and Al stepped in the kitchen.

"What is it Al?"

Al blushed. "I feel silly asking this."

"Don't worry Al, you can ask me anything!"

"Do you love Ed?"

Winry stopped, and blushed, while Al's faded away, and she smiled.

"Yes."

Al started smiling along with her.

"But Al, please don't tell anyone!"

"Of course I won't! But brother is so stubborn, maybe if he knew, he would tell you his feelings. He does love you, you know."

"Don't be silly Al, he doesn't love me. Whenever someone brings up the idea that we are together, he throws a fit."

"Now why would that be, Winry?"

That remark left Winry thinking, as Al left to finish his dinner.

'Could that be true? Can Ed love me? I feel so hopeless, standing here, wondering, when all I have to do is ask him. After all, he is just right over there. But I couldn't do that. What if he doesn't love me back?'

Winry just shrugged and went back to the dinner table to finish eating.

"What were you talking about, Win?" she heard Ed say.

"Ummm... just how beautifull the day is. Yeah, that it, hehe, nothing out of the ordinary!"

"Whatever, Win." Ed just gave up. 'Sometimes I adore her, and other times... I just don't understand her.'

After dinner, Ed went back outside, but this time, it was dark out, and he brought his red coat.  
The same red coat that he hasn't worn for about 3 years. (He and Al were trapped in Munich for 3 months, so Winry was suprised to see them so soon.) Al and Winry just stared at him, shocked that Ed looked so much like he did 3 years ago, as he stepped outside. Ed walked up a hill close to the house, made a decent sized spot where there was no snow by using alchemy, and just sat on the grass, thinking, and saying his thoughts out loud. "Is Winry all I can think about? Dammit, I am 19 years old, I should be able to talk to Winry about this. Come to think of it, Winry is 19 too.  
I love her so much." Ed stopped as he heard a voice behind him.

"3 years ago you would be afraid to admit that, Ed. I am proud of you." Ed turned around. It was Winry!

"W-Winry, you heard that?"

"Every Word." There was a long silence.

"So what do you think about this, Win?" Ed said, breaking the silence.

Winry had a seat close to him. Suspiciously close. "Well, Ed. It is a beautiful night out. All of the stars, and snow. Winter is a romantic season."

"That wasn't the question Win. I love you. Do you love me?

"Yes, Ed. I love you."

Ed smiled. "I wore this coat because it reminded me of the journey Al and I took, all of the loved ones who perished, and the people who helpes us on the way. Our journey is complete, Win. I still have automail limbs, and mom isn't back, but I feel complete. Thank you for being the one who gave me the determination and motivation I needed to have."

Edward and Winry then got closer, and closer, untill their lips touched, and their souls lifted, drifting their spirits into a loving kiss.

"C'mon Win. Lets go inside. It's freezing, and you don't have a coat on."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed got ready to go to bed, but before he went, he walked over to Winry's room. 

"Winry, about tonight..." Ed paused for a second. "I really enjoyed it. Too bad it has to end."

"Tommorrow is another day, Ed." Winry replied.

"Goodnight Win."

"Night Ed."

Ed got into his bed, and thought about what happened 2 hours ago. 'Yes! I can't belive it! Maybe I should tell Alpho- wait, no way! He would just taunt me about it for the rest of my life!' There was a knock on Ed's door.

"Hey Ed, can I come in? It's Winry."

"Yeah, come in."

Winry opened the door. "Can I sleep... with you Ed? I am cold."

"Of course Winry." Winry climbed into Ed's bed and rested her head on Ed's shoulder, and cuddled up next to him. "Edward, you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." Winry moaned in delight. "Me too, Winry, me too."

Shortly after, They both fell asleep. It was weird, because when they did fall asleep, it started to snow outside.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ed woke up to the sight of Winry, pleasntly resting upon his shoulder, with a peacefull look upon her face. He looked at her, now being able to look at her beauty close up. It was one of those moments, where you wish you could just stay there forever. She was a nice sight to look at, according to Ed's point of view. 'She was right, I have grown up a lot. if it was back when we searched for the stone, I would have just pushed her away.' Ed felt Winry's body moving, and her eyes open.

"Good morning Winry."

"Morning Ed."

Ed leaned down, and kissed Winry on the cheek, almost instantly causing both of them to blush.

"Excuse me for breaking the romantic moment, Winry, but I need to get up."

Winry groaned into Ed's pillow. "Mmmhhh, just 5 more minutes?" is all he could make out. He sighed. "Fine."

2 Hours Later.

Ed heard a voice next to him. "Ed, wake up!" He opened his eyes, still half asleep. He saw Winry up, out of bed, fully dressed. "Hurry Ed, get dressed!"

"Mmmmhh. Why?"

"You're late for work!"

Ed's eyes shot open, and fully awakened. "Dammit!" He looked at the clock. He was an hour late!  
Winry looked at him, as he ran out of bed, getting dressed. Looking away from him undressing, she said "Sorry, Ed! I just woke up 10 minutes ago. You looked so peacefull, I forgot to wake you up!"

"It's okay Winry."

"Hurry! Mustang is waiting in the car for you! He said that the train to central leaves soon."

"Ok, just be quiet!"

Ed rushed, putting his clothes on. He wore the usual things he wore in Germany (he really liked the style.)

"OK. Im dressed. Where is my briefcase?"

"It's here, take it."

"Thanks, Winry."

Ed sprinted down to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and took care of buisness. When he was done, Winry and him ran to car, shut the door, and waited for Mustangs reply.

"...You're late, FullMetal!"

"I know Mustang, just start the freaking car already!"

Mustang started the car, and started driving. "That's no way to talk to your Fuhrer!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. How did you promote to Fuhrer in only 3 months?"

"All of my buddies in the Major General rank, decided that me defeating Bradley was for the best, and they finally belived my side of the story. Oh, guys?"

Ed and Winry looked up.

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

"HOLD THE HELL ON!" Roy stepped on the gas pedal, driving much, MUCH faster, causing Winry to scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ed yelled, over the sound of wind, gushing through the open window.

"THIS IS THE ONLY WAY WE CAN GET YOU TO THE TRAIN STATION ON TIME, AND THE ONLY WAY I WON'T LOSE MY GODDAMN JOB!!" Roy replied.

After 5 minutes of screaming and yelling, the car halted to a stop. Roy, Winry, and Ed got out of the car, and hurried to get the train tickets. Ed looked up at Winry. "Hey Win, are you coming to central with us?"

"I guess so."

Roy interupted them. "Stop the chit-chat, and get on the train already!"

When they got on the train, and found their seats, Roy scolded Edward. "Damn, you almost costed me my rank, kid!"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"And yours, too!"

"Yeah, I know."

Winry smiled. "Ed, just forget about it."

"I guess, as long as Mr. Flame Alchemist puts his flame out!"

The train started to move out of the station, letting everyone on the train have a nice view of the snowy mountains, and majestic skies.

Suddenly, Roy, Ed, and Winry heard a female voice next to their seats. "You boys were to much into arguing, you didn't even notice me!"

It was Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye. Roy grinned. "Oh, hello Riza."

"Hello sir!" She saluted.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Roy!"

"Sorry si- Roy! So, what took you so long?"

"FullMetal. As usual."

Ed looked up. "As usual, what the hell does that mean?"

Winry grinned. "Oh I can't wait until this ride is over"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors note: I wasn't to impressed with this chapter. What do you guys think? Flames are not welcome, but just tell me what I can do to make my writing more enjayable. But aside of all that, I will continue with the strory. The next chapter can take 1-14 days._


	3. Chapter 3

Roy lifted up a cup of fresh brewed coffee he made.

"So, FullMetal, what took ya' so long?"

Ed and Winry started blushing. "Uuuuhhhh, well-"

"I had to work on his automail. He is still wearing a spare because I didn't finish it yet." Winry said.

Roy set his coffee down. "Whatever you say, Winry."

Riza suddenly started walking away. "Sorry, I have to go. Ed, make sure he finishes his paperwork. Just for today."

As she left, Roy started walking away, too. "I'll do my work later. First, lets get out of my office. Follow me to the limo. I have a suprise for you Ed.

You too, Winry." Ed just stared at him. "A limo! Now I know why you wanted me to get here so fast. Roy picked up the telephone, and dialed a

number. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Roy. We are ready." "Okay sir, I will meet you at the car." Roy hung up the phone. "Ed, Winry, let's go to the limo!

Now!" "OK" They said is unision. When they arrived and got in the limo, Roy told the driver to go and go to "The Place". On the way their, Roy in

the front seat, was talking to Ed and Win, in the far back seats. "Ok, Ed, when we get to 'The Place', don't follow me. Go into the first shop, and

ask for Lennon. Thats all the info I can give you, exept for your suprise. You both, I hope, will enjoy your gifts. When they got out of the Limo, in a

town called 'Rose Town', Winry, Ed seperated to go to the shop, while Roy headed for the bar (go figure.) They went in shop, and was greeted by

the shop keeper, a middle-aged, smal, chubby man. "Welcome to my shop! By the look on your face you look like first timers, right?"

"Yep," Ed said. "And may I speak with Lennon?" The man became wide-eyed. "Yes, right away sir. LENNON! THEY ARE HERE!" the man

yelled at the door in back of him. Out came another man. But this man was tall, and muscular (not as muscular as Armstrong), with short blonde hair,

and a beard. "Hello, I am Lennon. Roy told me you were coming. This is my dad right here." He pointed at the short, chubby man. And looked at

Winry. "Roy never told me that such a beautiful girl was going to be here." Ed, then made fists with his hands. Winry talked before Ed got a chance

to punch him. Thank you, but I already have a boyfriend." She looked at Ed, and smiled. "Sorry. I'll be back. I am going to get your gifts."

As he walked away to get the suprises, Ed whispered to Winry. "That guy has some nerve!" Winry bent down and kissed his cheek, and Ed pulled

her into a kiss on the lips. After they stopped, for breath, Lennon came back with a book, and a small box. "Here. The book is for you" as he gave

the book to Ed. It was entitled 'Expert Alchemy Volume 1 Limited Edition" Ed started gasping. "Wow, I can't belive it! I am going to be the best

alchemist ever!" Lennon gave the box to Winry. "Here, Roy said you might like this." Winry opened it. It was a nice, expensive, silver plated wrench.

Winry hyper-ventilated. "ohmygodohmygod OHMYGOD! I LOVE IT!" Lennon smiled. "Roy said he got a raise, and ordered these 2 items from

our shop, and instructed us to give them to you. He said he was too lazy to do it himself." After two hours of reading, and looking at wrenches, Ed

and Winry sat down on a bench. Winry kissed Ed. "I love this wrench, but I love you much more, Ed." "Same for me, Win, same for me. I love you,

and I always will."


	4. Epilogue

Now fast foward 2 weeks to Christmas.  
---------------------------------------------  
December 25th, Amestris, Risembool 

6:00 a.m.

"Merry Christmas Win!" Winry heard Ed say as she got up out of bed. The first sight she saw was Edward wearing a Christmas hat. She

smiled. "Merry Christmas Ed! You too, Al." She said, realizing Alphonse was there too. "Merry X-Mas Winry!" Winry, Ed and Al rushed

downstairs. Winry was wearing her nightgowm, Ed wore a robe, while Al wore his pajamas. (Remember, Al is only 12 or 13.) When they got

downstairs, they saw Pinako waiting for them. "Merry Christmas you three!" Ed glanced at their tree and his jaw droped. There was a great

amount of presents. "Okay you three," Pinako said, "you can open your presents." Al was the first to open his. He got A alchemy book, some

new gloves, and money. "Sweet! Thank you guys!" "You're welcome, Alphonse!" Everyone said. Winry only had 2 presents, while Ed had

three. Winry opened hers. One, was a new set of expensie tools, bought by Pinako and Al. "OHMYGOD! It's wonderfull! Thank you soo

much, Pinkako, and Al!" "Anytime, Winry." Pinako said "Just remember though, Ed's tune ups are going to help pay for this! Now go and open

your other one." Winry opened the other one. It was a golden locket, and inside there was a picture of Ed, Al, and herself as little kids sitting

next to each other. Winry smiled. "Thank you Ed. It's wonderful." "How did ya' know I gave it to you?" "Who else would give me a golden

locket, and a picture ths meaningfull?"

"I guess you're right."

Finally, Ed started to unwrap his first present. It was labeled from Pinako, Al, and Winry. He took the present out (it was a big present) to

find new jackets, blank journals, and pens. Pinako smiled. "Just thought you might need more supplies for your journeys, shorty!" Ed

twitched a "shorty" but since it was Christmas, he gave it a break. His last gift was a note. It read:

_You have changed my life, tons of ways,  
but all are good. I cannot thank you enought for giving be the courage I needed to be as strong as I was. I love you so much, Ed, and Merry Christmas _

_With love,  
Winry Rockbell_

Ed blushed. "Thank you so much Winry. I am glad that you feel that way. I have one more present for you." He pulled out a box, and sat on

one knee. Winry gasped at the gesture. 'Is he... going to do what I think he is doing!?!?!?' He opened the box. Inside was a silver ring, with

a blue diamond, the same color of her eyes on it. "Winry Rockbell. Through my life, I have been happier because of you. I want to return

the favor. Will you marry me?" Winry gasped again, and blushed bright red. "OF COURSE ED!" Winry went up to him and kissed him

on the lips. And there ya go. _Winter is a romantic season. When two people, enter in the magical spell of love, wonders can happen._


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is my first fanfic, but I enjoyed writing it. Please e-mail give me more input on this story, and more WinxEd ideas. I LOVE WinxEd fics, because I just think that Winry and Edward are right for each other. I am planning on making another version of this, but without the Christmas part so everyone can read it, even when it's not Christmas, but has the basic idea of the ending, and the proposal. Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!!!!

P.S. The new Guns N' Roses album is due March 6th, 2007!!!

- FireEmblemCrazy


End file.
